Ice Cold
by Random Dice
Summary: Ziva, Ducky, Bethesda...What more must I write?R&R...


A/N: I am getting so fricking bored…Sigh…Damn Finals…

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…

Ice Cold

"Ducky!" Everyone heard the frantic scream that ripped from Officer ZivaDavid's throat. Everyone heard a splash. And everyone knew somethingbad happened. No one goes swimming in the middle of December. Snow covered everything. The Team went to a crime scene that, of course, was on a thinly frozen lake.

Gibbs and McGee were taking pictures and Tony was talking to the cops. Ziva and Ducky went on the ice. Ducky to check the body and Ziva to make sure the old Scotsman was okay. The Team ran to the lake, only to see a hole in the lake a few feet from the dead Petty Officer.

Excruciatingly slow, they made their way across the ice. When they were about a yard away from the hole, something broke the surface.

Ducky! Forgetting, or just not caring, Gibbs ran to the opening, and pulled out his friend. Gibbs laid him down on the ground and checked his breathing. Nothing. Gibbs started CPR. After ten seconds, Ducky started to spit and cough up water. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Jethro," he started, but the coughing and shivering was enabling him from getting his words out. McGee and Tony lifted Ducky up and started to walk to the edge of the lake. Ducky looked around to the best of his ability.

"Where's Ziva?" he croaked.

"I don't Duck. Maybe she ran to get help." Ducky shook his head violently and tried to get out of Tony and McGee's grasp on him.

"Ducky? What's wrong?"

"Ziva! She didn't run away! She dove in after me! I saw her and she was pulling me to the top before the cold got to me!" Tony almost dropped Ducky.

"DiNozzo, McGee! Get Ducky to the car! Call a bus. We're going to need one for him and Ziva. Go!" Gibbs turned back around and ran to the lake. Gibbs dropped to his knees and searched the water with his eyes. He saw a shadow under the ice, it was gettingsmaller. Gibbs jumped into the water and instantly felt the heat leaving his body. He swam further down, he was about to go back up for air when he saw her. She sunk all the way to the bottom of the small lake. Gibbs grabbed her around the waist; at once he was alarmed at her limp body. He pushed off the bottom of the lake. Once he hit the surface he took a deep breath, relishing in the air in his lungs.

Gibbs pushed Ziva and him-self out of the water without breaking the ice. How he did it, he had no clue, but he wasn't about to question it. He checked Ziva. She wasn't breathing. No pulse. Her lips and finger tips were tinted a faint blue coloringand she was deathly pale. Gibbs did CPR for this woman he had saved him, saved Jenny, saved Tony, saved many others and had just saved Ducky. He couldn't let her down. Not now. He still didn't repay her for saving his life.

"Come on, Ziva! Come on!" He shouted and pushed another breath of air into her. And another, and another, and another. After about, ten minutes the Medics finally showed.

"Over here!" Another ten minutes and both Ziva and Ducky were on the way to Bethesda. Zivastill hadn't started to breath. Now, more than ever, did the Team appreciate the 'not dead until your warm and dead' thing. Gibbs jumped into the car along with McGee and Tony and he speed off to the hospital.

"McGee, call Abby. DiNozzo, the Director. Tell them to come to Bethesda. That Ducky and Ziva are there. Now!" He shouted when they made no move to do as he had ordered. They sat in the waitingroom. Abby and Jenny came together after getting their separate calls to come in. Abby was almost crying, but she swore she wouldn't until they got the news. Abby and McGee sat next to Tony, holding on to each other, while Gibbs and Jenny stood in the corner talking in whispers, over coffee.

Tony sat there thinking. Ziva was blue. And cold and, and. Tony mentally shook his head. '_Stop thinking like that DiNozzo_,' Tony thought to him-self. '_This was Ziva, she survived her childhood, and she was going to live through this._' Just then a doctor walked into the room, looking at the clip bored in her hands, she called out Ducky's name. Everyone got up and headed over to her. She was young and had chestnut brown hair, with deep blue eyes to boot. She smiled at the small group.

"Are you family of Mr. Mallard?" (A/N: That's how you spell his name right?)

"Yes. We are family of _Dr_. Mallard. Is he okay?"

"He should be fine. A few more minutes in that water would have really done him in. Good thing that woman got to him. I'm Dr. Black, by the way."

"When can he come home?" Abby asked sighing with relief.

"Today actually."

"And Ziva?" Tony questioned the Doctor.

"Who?"

"The woman who got him out. She's our family too. Is she okay?" The doctor paled a little bit and looked down.

"I didn't realize she was with you," Dr. Black muttered. "Your friend… Well she… Maybe I better just show you. It would be easier. Follow me." She turned around and walked behind a pair of double doors. The Team followed closely behind. She stopped in front of a tall and wide wooden door. She looked back at them, sad emotions running through them.

"What you are going to see is going to be hard. She is still being worked on and… Just prepare your-self." With that she opened the door just enough for all of them to see. Ziva lay on a gurney, warm blankets covering her, IV's and other wires sticking out of her. A tube down her throat to let her body get oxygen. Ziva was still was white as snow and it worried them.

"What's the temp, now?" One of the many doctors asked another doctor. The other doctor looked at the monitor and sighed.

"Still eighty-three."

"God damn it. Get more blankets. We need to warm this woman up fast!" Dr. Black shut the door. Abby was now bawling at the sight of her best friend.

"Where's Ducky's room?" The Doctor just looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Dr. Mallard." Gibbs amended. They were told the room and they all went to see their dear friend. Ducky sat up in his bed a smile appeared on his face when he saw his co-workers. Abby ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could, with out killing him.

"Don't ever do that again, Ducky! You had us worried!" Ducky let out a small laugh and he looked at Gibbs.

"Where is Ziva, Jethro?" The room became still and very quiet. Gibbs slowly walked over to his friend. With a hand on Ducky's shoulder, and told him what had happened and what was happening. By the end of the story, Ducky was horror struck.

"Ziva can't be dying!" A tear rolled down his cheek. The woman he thought of as the granddaughter he never had the chance to have, was fighting for her life, because she had saved him from drowning. '_If she did die, I would regret it forever_,' Ducky thought to him-self. An hour passed and no knew news came from the doctor about their fallen comrade. Dr. Black ran into the room.

"She's at ninety eight point six!" Everyone, including Ducky, stood and ran out of the room into the room that held Ziva. The doctors were hitting her chest, trying to restart her heart. A noise came from the heart machine.

"Get me the paddles! Charge at 200! Clear!" Once, twice three times… Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep… Two days ago, Tony would have never thought that, that 'Beep'ing sound was beautiful. Today, however, he did. Twenty four hours later, she woke up. And the first thing out of her mouth?

"Is Ducky okay?" Everyone laughed and Ducky stepped forward and held her hand.

"Thanks to you, my dear. Now rest." Everyone started to leave the room when he stopped and turned around. "And Ziva, thank you. I would have been a goner, if not for you." He, Gibbs, Abby, Jenny and McGee left, while Tony stayed to talk to Ziva. Her dark-chocolate brown eyes locked onto his emerald green ones. With out thinking he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her, gently, but with some much love and passion that it made her head spin. When her pulled away they both gasped for air. Tony put his forehead to hers and whispered to her.

"God, I love you." She smiled.

"The feelings mutual."

The End

A/N: BAM! So, bored…A little out of character…Please review…


End file.
